Keitaro's Breakaways
by Mizell
Summary: Keitaro starts leaving the Hinata and never saying where he went. So the girls get suspicious and try to find out. Only PG-13 so I would't have limits as to what I could write.
1. New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina  
  
This is my first Fan fiction  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
Ch.1  
  
"PERVERT!" Naru said as she sent Keitaro flying through the air. Keitaro had accidentally walked into the Hot Springs to clean them when Naru was there. So Naru had gave the old Naru-Punch.  
  
'What did I do to deserve this,' Keitaro thought as he flew through the air, 'I have never done anything really bad.' He could see the ground approaching. 'Ah, here it comes,' he thought closing his eyes. BAM! He smashed into the ground.  
  
"Ow," he said out loud as he opened his eyes. 'Now where did I land?' He got up and moved around a little, 'No body part seriously hurt' He started brushing off the dirt.  
  
"Wow, you're not dead?" Keitaro heard a girl's voice behind him. He turned and saw a pretty girl behind him. She seemed to be like 18 years old. She had long straight brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"I don't think so," Keitaro told her.  
  
"How were you flying through the air anyway?"  
  
"I rather not say,"  
  
"Oh, well my name's Aiko, what's yours?"  
  
"Oh, mine's Keitaro,"  
  
"Nice to meet you,"  
  
"Same here, I have to go so...,"  
  
"Bye," Aiko waved as he left.  
  
'At least I met someone nice,' Keitaro thought as he walked back to the Hinata. When he finally got there it was already late. He quietly opened the door and went to his room. He changed and got in his futon, 'Now I have to clean the springs tomorrow.'  
  
The next day, Keitaro is walking toward the Hinata. "Hey, Keitaro!" Keitaro hears his name and turns to see Aiko.  
  
"Hi, Aiko,"  
  
"I'm kind of new here and I was wondering if you could tell me where the Hinata is?"  
  
"Why do you want to go there?" Keitaro asks.  
  
"Well, I'm going to stay there to study to go to Tokyo U!"  
  
"Heh, I guess I'll show you where it is," So they walk together to the outside of the Hinata. They walk up the stairs to the door. Keitaro starts to open it.  
  
"I don't think they let guys in Keitaro, it is an all girls dorm," Aiko opens the door and hears from the inside.  
  
"Finally back Keitaro, you know you have to clean the hot spring," Aiko walks in followed by Keitaro. Naru walks up to them, "Who is this?"  
  
"I'm Aiko, I'm looking for the manager to move in here,"  
  
"Oh, well, welcome Aiko, I'm Naru and that is the manager," she says pointing to Keitaro.  
  
"A guy manager?"  
  
"Yeah, special circumstances it seems," Naru explains, "You'll have to meet the rest of the people living here."  
  
A while after the paperwork is done and Aiko has been introduced to the rest of the girls. She was also shown her room which is very close to Naru's room. Keitaro also cleaned the Hot Springs.  
  
Later that night, "Oh, so that's how he became the manager and is he really like that?" Aiko asked as she had just been explained how Keitaro is the manager and how much of a pervert he is while they are in the Hot Springs.  
  
"Yes he really is" Naru tells her. 


	2. Experiences

Ch.2  
  
I read some reviews and I decided to make the second chapter longer. It had been a little rushed, so hope you like this better.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Aiko had now had about a week staying at the Hinata. She had her first time of having Keitaro walk into the hot springs, she was with Naru, so you should know how it turned out.  
  
What happened:  
'I guess I'll clean the Hot Springs now, before I get any complains about it being dirty and whatever,' Keitaro thought when he had gotten to the Hinata, 'It seems like no one is here,' he thought as he walked into the Springs.  
  
"Ah! Pervert!" Aiko screamed now believing what she had been told.  
  
"What, I didn't know you were here, I thought..." Keitaro wasn't able to finish as...  
  
"Stupid Pervert!" Naru said before sending Keitaro into the air with her Punch.  
  
"I guess that solved it," Aiko said, though she was split about what she heard Keitaro say. She actually didn't just throw it off as some lies. Was it true or was he just saying it to get away with it? She didn't know, but what concerned her was if he was going to live when he fell from the air until she remembered how he met him, 'I bet that was why he was flying through the air last time,' she thought.  
  
Keitaro was flying through the air, 'Ah, man, this again'. He passed an airplane and saw a little kid wave at him. Keitaro could just imagine the airport putting it like an attraction, "A special treat for those flying, you might see the flying man. Where does he come from? How does he get up there? How does he survive fall after fall without a parachute? All these questions are unknown,"  
  
Keitaro saw some apartments pass by, 'Aren't those apartments where Akina lives?' He didn't have much time to think as the ground started getting closer and Thump! He hit the ground at high speed and rolled a bit. "Ow," Keitaro said thinking, 'Even though I don't die those still hurt'. "Now where am I," he saw trees all around so he knew it was a forest, 'and now to get out'.  
  
An hour and a half later he had finally gotten out of the forest after asking himself, "Haven't I been through here," a couple dozen times. He finally made it home and it was really late. He walked in slowly and went to his room.  
  
Aiko had also had her first time experiencing Keitaro's clumsiness. Mitsune was sitting on the couch along with Naru, Motoko, and her.  
  
They were talking about stuff, when Keitaro walked by. He seemed to have tripped, at least that's what Aiko thought, and he fell into Mitsune's breasts. He jumped off and said something that he was not able to finish again, "I tripped ove...".  
  
It went worse for him as both Motoko and Naru were there as they sent Keitaro flying, while saying 'PERVERT!'  
  
As Keitaro has some time to think up there, 'I wonder if I just have a lot of lives and one day they might run out,' He saw the ground coming, well actually it was the top of a building. Thump! He hit the roof of the building. "Jeez, this hurts more than dirt,"  
  
He saw a door and went down some stairs. It had an eerie feeling as there were no lights and there were no people. He went over to the elevator and tried it. It didn't work. Then it hit him, the building was not in use now. He went over to the window and looked down, he must be on like the 50th floor! He went and started his descend on the stairs. He rolled down half of them and finally got to the ground floor. He went back to the Hinata. When he got there he was extremely exhausted.  
  
He opened the front door and walked in, he saw Aiko in front of him in her pajamas. "Err, Hi," Keitaro said to her.  
  
"Oh, hi, Keitaro, you're back,"  
  
"Yeah," Keitaro said remembering what he had to do to get there.  
  
"Did you trip or did you throw yourself at her,"  
  
"I tripped, I swear," he told her, "I seem to have extreme clumsiness and bad luck."  
  
"Oh, cause that's what I thought I saw."  
  
"Yeah, but Naru and Motoko just attack without finding out what happened."  
  
Keitaro then just went to his room.  
  
Aiko had experienced the key things that happen a lot. She was also confused why they invite Keitaro to like the studying group of Naru, Mutsumi, and now her, if they thought he was such a pervert. She had studied once with them.  
  
Something stranger was happening, Keitaro would do all his chores and then immediately leave. This had given suspicion of what he was doing in everyone's mind. Sarah and Su had decided to follow him and were going to take Shinobu along. Mitsune was thinking of seducing him to find out where he was going, then blackmail him for money. 


	3. Plans

Ch.3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
The plan of Su, Sarah and Shinobu was about to go underway. They knew Keitaro was going to go to the place, because they had seen him getting dressed up. Shinobu was saying they shouldn't follow him, but they were still going to. Su, had planted a tiny microphone on him and they had the listening device. They could hear him humming. They followed him out of the Hinata from a distance.  
  
Keitaro had a weird feeling of somebody following him. He started walking faster and taking a lot of turns just to be careful. He started looking back. He could have sworn those bushes moved. He turned back forward and bumped into a guy that was holding a container with water. He Keitaro jumped back, but some still fell on his shoulder.  
  
Concealed in the bushes, the listening device had started crackling. They had also lost Keitaro. They could hear a little from the device. They heard a door open and then Keitaro saying, "Hi, Akina," before it completely died out. They went back to the Hinata trying to figure out who Akina was.  
  
Later that night, Keitaro returned and Mitsune saw the perfect chance to execute her plan. She got into some sexy lingerine and went and stood by her room door. She waited until Keitaro was passing by, "Hey, Keitaro,"  
  
"What's wrong, Mitsune,"  
  
"Could you come in here?" She said from inside.  
  
"All right," he said. He opened the door and walked in, only to be grabbed by Mitsune. She closed the door and held him tight to her bed where she sat down still grabbing him.  
  
She was careful to hold his head to her breasts. She grabbed his arm and put it on her hip. "Hey, Keitaro,"  
  
"Yes?" he meekly said.  
  
"Where where you tonight?" She said in a sexy voice.  
  
"I can't tell you,"  
  
"Oh, come on," he told him. She was amazed that his nose wasn't bleeding like a gusher by now.  
  
"Sorry, I can't," that's when they heard steps coming and the door opening to reveal Naru.  
  
"He came in here trying to grab me!" Mitsune said while pushing Keitaro off her.  
  
"What?" Keitaro said.  
  
"Why you, PERVERT!" Naru said sending Keitaro through the wall. Keitaro got up and ran to his room.  
  
"Oh, and I was just about to know," Mitsune said.  
  
"Know what?" Naru asked her.  
  
"Where he has been going."  
  
Back in his room, Keitaro only thought, 'What was that all about?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Hope you like the long redoing of the original Ch2 I won't be updating for a week as I'm going on Vacation. 


End file.
